Happy Anniversary
by Web Slinger Spidey
Summary: It's their third anniversary yet Beck is being neglectful and Jade wants an explanations.


I know I should be continuing Spider-Man Beyond but unfortunately my motivation to write it has gone dry. Plus I had this idea when I saw a video on YouTube. So I had this idea so I figured why not.

I do not own Victorious as much as I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Happy Anniversary<p>

It looked like a normal day at Hollywood Arts. Though to Jade it was anything but normal. It was her third anniversary of dating Beck. The strange thing was that he wasn't acting like it. She started looking for her boyfriend when she heard some talking around the corner.

"Beck I don't think this is a good idea," she heard Tori say.

"Please Tori I need you here," She heard her boyfriend of three years say. She was heart broken. So she stormed around the corner.

"So you need Tori huh?," She asked with a very dark edge.

"Jade this..," Tori started.

"Save it Vega!," She spat out "Well this is a hell of an anniversary present. Here's yours WE ARE DONE. THIS TIME I MEAN IT." She stormed off to her car and started crying once she was in it.

Jade skipped the rest of the day and just went home. She stayed in her room and cried for what felt like hours. Her phone started ringing at some point, it was Beck. She clicked ignore. It rang an hour later, Tori. Ignore. At about 7 it rang again but this time it was Cat. She answered the phone.

"HI!," She said in her usual Cat fashion.

"What do you want Cat?" Jade asked in a tone that should make her know that she was beyond pissed.

"I want you too come to a concert with me," She replied. Then again Cat can be the most oblivious person in the world.

"I don't want to go to a concert Cat. I'm not in the mood."

"It'll be fun," She insisted.

"No."

"Please?" She asked in a baby tone.

"You know I hate when you baby talk."

"Then go to the concert with me."

"No!"

"Please!"

"CAT!"

"PLEASE,"

"FINE!"

"Yay! I'll be over in half an hour."

Cat got to Jade's house close to 7:45 and they headed out. They drove with Cat spending most of the time rambling on something about her brother and a raccoon. She started zoning out thinking back three years.

*FLASHBACK*

Jade was sitting on her own at lunch. Again. Not like she cared she was used to it. She let her gaze go up for second and she saw Beck Oliver. They had gone to school together for years but she never paid him much mind. He was walking with Andre Harris, some song writer. She looked back down to her lunch and just kept eating. She heard Beck and Andre talking about something.

"C'mon man let's just find somewhere else to sit," Andre insisted.

"Why? There's pleanty of seats at that table," Beck said cooly pointing at Jade's table.

"Yeah but Jade West is sitting there..." He said like he was terrified.

"And your point is..?" He raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the table. "Hey." He said to her

"What?" she asked with her usual not caring tone.

"Is it cool if my friend and I sit with you?"

"I'm not aware of any law that says you can't," She said in a sarcastic tone. He ignored it and sat down.

"It's Jade right?," He asked trying to be polite.

"You can cut the crap Oliver. We've gone to school together since elementary school. I know of you, you know of me so don't act like this is the first time you've met me," She said with a very hateful voice.

"I'm sorry Jade, I was only trying to be polite," He said sincerely.

"Why are you even talking to me?" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"Your talking to Jade West, the Wicked Witch of the West, like I'm your best friend. What's the story?"

"What can I say? I find you interesting."

"Interesting? How so?"

"You're different," he started "Most girls are obsessed with thier looks, or what others think but you focus on what you want."

"Thanks...I guess," she said taking a sip if her coffee to hide the small blush coming on.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

She spat her coffee. "What?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" he repeated.

"Why are you asking me out? You don't even know me." She said with her heart racing.

"That's why. I want to get to know you and I feel like there's something special about you. Plus if this date doesn't work out you never have to speak to me again and we can go on like nothing happened."

She thought about it and pulled out a scrap piece of paper to scribble some things down. She handed it to him. "My address and cell number be my at my house by seven."

He took it. "I will do that."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

She smiled at the fond memory. She remembered how that was one of the best dates they ever had. She felt the car stop so when everything was turned off Jade got out of the car. She didn't realize ,until they were at the door, that they were at the school. "Cat," She said sounding slightly pissed off.

"Whatty?"

"What are we doing at the school?" she asked sounding even more upset.

"To see a concert I told you that," She said in her usual Cat fashion.

"Who would perform at the school?" Jade asked.

"Please Jade you already said you'd see the concert. So you might as well stay. Right?"

"Fine Cat but you owe me coffee."

"Kk." She said with a big smile on her face.

When they got to the Asphalt Cafe it was extreamly crowded. "Cat. Who's performing tonight?"

Before Cat could answer a spotlight shined on Beck, Andre and Tori with Andre's band standing where Tori, Andre and Cat performed at their Prome. "Hey everybody," Beck said into the Microphone. Everybody started cheering. "I know normally I just act and don't sing but today is a special day for me. Three years ago today I started dating the love of my life. Jade I know what you think you heard this morning but it was really me asking Tori to help with this concert for you. I love you Jade and I wouldn't give you up for anything." The band started playing and Beck waited a minute to start singing.

_She's cold and she's cruel _  
><em>But she knows what she's doin'<em>

Tori started singing with him in the next part of the song._  
>She pushed me in the pool <em>  
><em>At our last school reunion<em>  
><em> She laughs at my dreams<em>  
><em> But I dream about her laughter<em>  
><em> Strange as it seems <em>  
><em>She's the one I'm after<em>

The spotlight started shining on Jade and she was for once speechless

_'cause she's bittersweet_  
><em> She knocks me off of my feet<em>  
><em> And I can't help myself<em>  
><em> I don't want anyone else<em>  
><em> She's a mystery<em>  
><em> She's too much for me<em>  
><em> But I keep comin' back for more<em>  
><em> She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

_She can't keep a secret_  
><em> For more than an hour <em>  
><em>She runs on 100 proof attitude power<em>  
><em> And the more she ignores me<em>  
><em> The more I adore her <em>  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em> I'd do anything for her<em>

_And when she sees it's me_  
><em> On her caller ID <em>  
><em>She won't pick up the phone <em>  
><em>She'd rather be alone<em>  
><em> But I can't give up just yet<em>  
><em> Cause every word she's ever said <em>  
><em>Is still ringin' in my head <em>  
><em>Still ringin' in my head<em>  
><em>She's cold and she's cruel <em>  
><em>But she knows what she's doin' <em>  
><em>Knows just what to say <em>  
><em>So my whole day is ruined<em>

Jade started walking up toward them with the stage light following her  
><em>Cause she's bittersweet<em>  
><em> She knocks me off of my feet <em>  
><em>And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else <em>  
><em>She's a mystery <em>  
><em>She's too much for me <em>  
><em>But I keep comin' back for more <em>  
><em>Oh, I keep comin' back for more <em>  
><em>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for <em>  
><em>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>  
><em>Just the girl I'm lookin' for <em>  
><em>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for <em>  
><em>Just the girl I'm lookin' for <em>  
><em>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<em>

Just as the song finished, Jade was standing right next to Beck. He looked her clean in the eye and said "I love you Jade."

For the first time in public Jade West started crying in public but she didn't care. "I love you too," she said before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think this is my first time writing Victorious so please give me honest opinions.<p> 


End file.
